Soul Eater Chronicles: Weapons of Fate
by Juno Valesti
Summary: The 10th Chapter, "The Fated Weapons!"...Using her Weapon-Blood-Born-Abilities, the Sleep-Fighter Maka had no problem kicking Mosquito's butt... However, as a new group of powerful witches close in on them, will she be able to hold her own?
1. Bonds of Friendship, My Crona!

Soul Eater Chronicles: Weapons of Fate Episode 1: Bonds of Friendship: My Crona!

* * *

The Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School or Shibusen—is made of several floors which contain the many classrooms, faculty rooms, rooms-reserved-for-special-occasions, the lobby, etc. These start from the third floor up. Below these floors are a network of passageways, and rooms. The crisscrossing passageways serve to deter any student from accidentally venturing into the lower floors which are prohibited to the general public.

"Am I alone now?" murmured the frightened Crona.

Yes. The second floor has a small area designed as living quarters which cater to guests and visitors. There is also a prison or, if you will, a dungeon. This place accommodates those which Shibusen has deemed "too-important-to-be-killed-yet". It is located at the first floor.

"Where are you?" she was curled up at "Mr. Corner"

* * *

Due to unfortunate circumstances, Crona was still living in one of these guest houses which can be quite uncomfortable at night. The cold stone walls that surround her seem to move closer each time she looks around. The iron platform which she calls a "bed" did not have anything that came close to a comfy mattress or even a fluffy pillow. The piece of cloth she calls a "blanket" was nothing more than a piece of an old flour sack.

During the day, the heat can be intolerable. The Panting Sun's rays would enter her room unchallenged since there were no curtains. The iron platform would always heat up fast and burn her skin if she didn't wake up early. If she tried staying at a corner, the cold stone walls would soon warm up and start to smell funny. Ragnarok would usually scream at her to leave because he saw that too much of the fumes made her nauseous and woozy.

In addition, there were no bathrooms anywhere on the first floor. If she had to go, she needed to run through the long corridors and up the stone steps. Then, she'd find herself on the third floor. There were no bathrooms there as well. Only students, lots of them. Unfortunately, for a person of low self-esteem, attracting attention to one's self should best be avoided. So, she'd have to walk like nothing's wrong all the way to the next staircase which is also packed with students. Afterwards, she'd walk pass several classrooms until finally reaching the ladies room.

It is important to note that there were a couple of times where she'd reach the ladies room only to find the toilets to be out-of-order. She'd usually hear some of the students gossiping about a certain_ someone_ who lost it and smashed every innocent toilet in the room just because they looked like her ex or something.

"The whole idea of such a person is preposterous!" She used to ask Marie-sama about it and that's what she'd say. Although, it was a little strange that she'd be blushing every time she said it. Maybe she knew who it was?

Speaking of bathrooms, the word "bath" comes into mind. Unfortunately, there were no shower rooms anywhere within the school. Luckily for her, she had friends. More specifically, she had Maka who invited her into the apartment where there was a bathtub. There was also a shower, but that was in Soul's room. Anyway, she was welcomed to come over and take as many baths as she wanted in Maka's bathtub. There was a lot of stuff in her bathroom. From fabulous shampoos to exotic soaps, she had it all. How else could she keep her soft, smooth skin amidst the desert heat, eh? When questioned, she'd say how her mother would send them a large box of things she bought whenever she traveled to a different place.

"Mother" that term meant a lot of things. Crona understood that being the "spawn" of a wicked witch meant that many people were less accepting of her. She was thankful to the Shinigami for being considerate of her situation. Sure, life in Shibusen was hard for her. Nevertheless, it was better than the last one, right?

* * *

Back to Shibusen, in Crona's room, she was still curled up at "Mr. Corner". It wasn't long before she heard the sound of heavy footsteps echoed across the stone corridors. Someone was running down the corridor. Curiosity got the better of her. So she got up and cautiously approached the door. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. She hesitated to grab the handle. All of a sudden, the loud footsteps stopped at her door. She controlled her breathing so that the person behind the door didn't know she was there. She moved closer to listen for any sound.

"CRONA!" the metal door violently swung open and hit her face. The blow was strong enough to knock her down.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered, curling into a ball, and covering her face.

"Crona, I-I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay now, I'm here for you," said a familiar voice. It was a voice she didn't expect to be hearing at this time. A soft glove touched her hand and uncovered her face.

"Maka!" There was no doubt about it. It was her scythe-wielding friend, Maka Albarn. Was this a dream? Or was it the fumes again?

"Yes, it's me," she spoke softly. The light revealed her to be real. Crona was beside herself. She hadn't realized she was crying only when Maka touched her face. Her glove absorbed the tears. Then, she removed one of her Mickey Mouse gloves and caressed Crona's face with a warm hand.

"Maka!" Crona cried once more and flung her arms around her best friend's neck. She did this so suddenly that Maka had no way to balance herself. As a result, she was pulled down and landed on her friend. No harm done. She was merely on top of her. There was nothing wrong with that, nothing at all.

* * *

Soul sighed. "These guys have a lot of catching up to do," he thought. They needed some time for themselves. However, before he could excuse himself, the metal door suddenly swung close and slammed into his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: To those who just read this, please know that this is a continuation of my previous work: "Broken Resonance". This story follows Maka, Soul, and Crona. Black Star and Death the Kid have their own separate stories entitled, "Dark Path of the Stars" and "Twilight of the Gods", respectively. Enjoy! ^_^

PS: The three stories may sometimes overlap with one another.


	2. Soul! Will doors enslave us all?

Episode 2: Soul! Will doors enslave us all?

* * *

"How have you been doing?" Maka asked.

She and Crona were sitting on the bed. She was seated at the side, while her friend leaned against the headboard. Fortunately, it was high noon. The Panting Sun was directly above Shibusen, so its rays couldn't enter through Crona's window. It seemed that Maka was the bringer of good tidings. The room temperature cooled down to a normal 22 degrees. The smelly walls didn't stink at all. However, something was still missing.

"Where's Ragnarok? Shouldn't he be talking trash right about now?" she asked. Crona was depressed. She couldn't look at Maka directly; it was only until the latter gave her a comforting hand.

"He's gone. And I don't know how to deal with…" she was hardly able to finish her sentence when the tears came. Then, she hugged her knees and buried her face in them. _What does she mean by gone? Did that freaky little midget just disappear?_ Maka didn't understand the situation, and she felt helpless. Her friend was greatly upset over something and the only thing she could do was to console her as best as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, Soul had just regained consciousness. He got up in a daze. His nose and lips were numb. He gently touched them and a sharp pain made him flinch.

"Ouch! What the heck?" he discovered some blood on his fingers. His nose was bleeding alright, but to what extent? The metallic door that did this to him appeared to feel sorry as it began to reflect his cool image.

'What's this? Some kind of peace offering?' he thought. Well, it couldn't hurt to check. It was a bit blurry, though. This was likely because the only light source in that place were the candles on the walls. Regardless, he was determined to look at himself in this makeshift mirror.

"Looks like it isn't that bad," he was relieved. The damage to his nose was only minor, a small stream of blood and not a river. This kind of wound was easily correctable with a few cotton balls lodged up the nostrils. "You're not so bad," he chuckled, patting the door.

* * *

"Soul!" the metal door violently swung open and hit him in the face…again. Who knew the door could open both ways?

"Hey, can you help me-" Maka stopped to find her partner lying on the floor, twitching in agony. There was major nosebleed action on his face. It was like Niagara Falls but only red. "Whoa, you don't look so good there," was her response. "Um, maybe you should head up to the clinic and have that checked out, okay?" she said with a wry smile.

Soul was barely able to raise a thumbs up, "O-kay," before passing out. Maka slowly closed the door so as not to disturb him anymore.

"Poor Soul…He's having his own problems right now. He shouldn't be bothered," she sighed.

"Is he alright?" murmured Crona.

"Soul's fine. He's just goofing around," she put on a happy face to lighten the mood, "Say Crona, would you like to play a little game with me?" she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Soul was still unconscious. It took some time before he was able to come to. But by then, his nosebleed had clogged up. The blood on his face had dried up and he only needed to wipe it off.

"What happened?" he composed himself. There was some giggling and laughing coming from Crona's room. He dared not to check it out for fear of the swinging metallic wrath of the evil cursed door, which he suspected to be waiting for another hapless victim to get closer…then BAM!!! A truly diabolic plan hatched by only the darkest of minds. _Beware of doors! They may rise up one day and enslave us all!_ The thought crossed his mind.

Anyway, they were probably doing some girly stuff like dressing up or doing each other's hair. These were things a "cool" guy shouldn't get involved with, so he decided to leave them alone and went to visit the clinic.

* * *

An eerie silence met him at the third floor. The hallways that should have been packed with bustling students were now void of life.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said as he made his way through the empty hallways. At the upper floors, he passed by rows and rows of empty classrooms before reaching the clinic. No surprise, it was empty. From out of the blue, music began playing through the intercom. Then, the sound of the cheering masses echoed throughout the hallway. He recognized the music and knew where the cheering came from.

"Is there a fight?" he thought upon reaching the terrace. Sid, Nygus, and a whole bunch of students were watching something…

"Deadly Black Star Big Wave!!!" Black Star's voice was heard. He got closer and found his best friend fighting Blair while the crowds of students cheered them on.

"What's happening?" he asked Sid.

"It's a test battle between Black Star and that person," he replied, "but now, it's turning into something else." As he said this, Black Star got kicked in the face and was sent flying towards his partner.

* * *

At the same time, Maka and Crona had just left the room and were heading towards the third floor. The latter had changed into a more casual look with flip-flops, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with the logo of certain yellow sponge. She did this because her dark robe was soaked in tears.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled, clinging on to Maka's arm.

"You'll see," she said. After they got to the third floor, they were puzzled with the loud music and the absence of students. With her Soul Perception ability, Maka led the way towards the school entrance where all the souls gathered.

"What's going on here?" she was surprised. Near the stone steps, Black Star was standing over Blair with his partner in hand. Tsubaki was in Fey Blade Mode. Blair was bleeding from several cuts on her limbs and body, but she still managed to grin.

Silence has once again swept through the school. The music had finished playing and the students stopped cheering. Everyone including Stein, the Death Scythes, and the Shinigami watched for what was going to happen next.

Black Star raised Tsubaki into the air for the finishing blow.


	3. Discord

Episode 3: Discord

* * *

It was as if time stopped. Everybody held their breath as Black Star was about to kill the new student.

"Don't do it, Black Star," Sid murmured.

"Wait, what happens if he finishes her off?" Soul asked.

"Then, he'll be following the path of White Star, his father," Sid recalled the face of that man. Black Star was very much like his father in many ways. White Star was a genius in the field of martial arts. His record for taking down 86 men in a split second still stands. Aside from this, he was also a master of stealth and assassination. In his early years, he was known to be able to sneak into fortified castles and take out vital targets without alerting anyone. It was also said that even his victims didn't know they died only after they were cut in half or when their heads hit the floor. He was truly a remarkable man. The greatest shinobi the world has never seen.

However, even the greatest must fall. This is true for all things. It wasn't exactly clear when or how it happened, but he changed. He left the Way of the Shadows and followed the Path of the Demon. Some say, he did this all for the sake of power. While others say that he did this to protect his family because, an assassin of such caliber was bound to produce a lot of enemies. Anyway, one thing was clear. His insatiable drive to win was unmatched…until now. His son, Black Star, stands at the edge of oblivion. _Will he follow his father's footsteps and continue the legacy of the Star Clan or will he forge his own path?_

"I concede!" he shouted. The answer came as a huge relief. Sid's heart would have skipped a beat if he were still alive. Everyone watched as Black Star and Tsubaki left the school premises.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Maka and Crona were surprised at these rapid turn of events. They didn't expect Black Star to make use of his partner or to even give up like that.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" Blair shouted. Maka was even more surprised by the reaction of her schoolmates. The clapping and rooting of the cheering masses was almost deafening. They were screaming and chanting her name like she was a rock star or something.

"She's better than we thought," complimented Stein.

"She won. That means we'll all have to accept her as a student," said Marie.

"Stein, why did you have to agree to that stupid bet?" groaned Spirit.

"Well, all things considered, it's better this way."

"What do you mean? She's dangerous and keeping her here will put everyone at risk!"

"Yes, clearly she has an effect on the students. That's why we need to keep a close eye on her," stated Azusa, "and there's no better way to do that than to keep her close." Her cold, calculating logic combined with her flashing glasses ended their doubts and worries.

"But the question now is who do we have to watch her?"

"Hmmm," the Shinigami thought hard. He looked around for anything of use. Stein avoided eye contact and said something about research before wheeling away. The Death Scythes had their own excuses. Spirit was the Shinigami's main weapon, so he needed to stay there in case of an attack. Azusa flashed her glasses and that was the end of that. All that was left now was Marie.

"No way! I'm a Death Scythe not a babysitter!" the immediate response.

"You aren't doing anything now, are you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" she quickly thought and hid behind Azusa. "I have to go back to Europe or Oceania or something. Who knows what kind of trouble is already happening there without me?" she laughed rather weakly. It was an obvious attempt at making an excuse to get out of there.

"I'll handle it," said Azusa, crushing her attempt at freedom.

"Why me?" she whined as they left it all in her "capable" hands. Meanwhile, Maka and Crona made their way towards the wounded witch.

* * *

"Come to congratulate me?" she seemed happy to see them.

"No. We're just passing through," Maka said in a serious tone and continued to the stone steps. Crona kept holding on to her as they went.

"Lose something, Crona-chan?" she uttered, stopping them in their tracks.

"What did you do to Ragnarok!?" screamed Maka. She knew now who caused Crona's weapon to disappear.

"It's quite simply, really. That ugly little parasite wasn't fit to be her weapon."

"So you killed him just for that!?"

"Relax, I didn't do anything. He was already dying to begin with."

"What do you mean?" asked Crona.

"You don't know?" she looked at her, "When you sacrificed yourself to save your friend here, you died...well, almost. For some reason, that creep selflessly surrendered himself in order to bring you back. Weird, huh?"

"But-"

"Why? Dunno. But after a stunt like that, he knew a Screaming Resonance or two would finish him off." Crona said nothing. She was so overwhelmed by the revelation that she fell on her knees and couldn't stop pitying herself. _Why didn't he ever say anything?_ Maka wanted to console her and tell her it was all a lie, but the look in Blair's eyes told her it wasn't.

"You wanted to bring her to a nice place, right?" Blair whispered to her ear before leaving. Maka almost forgot. She knew now how to cheer her up.

"Crona, come on. Let's get out of here," she smiled to her. She didn't wonder how the witch knew, because at the moment, she didn't care.

* * *

At the same time, Blair and her cat traveled down the stone steps. The bleeding stopped, but she was still in pain.

"Are you okay, nyahhh?" she meowed.

"It's just a scratch," she pulled out a small vial. It was full of black liquid. She removed the cork cover and drank the content. She smacked her lips afterwards and gave out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?"

"Black blood, my own personal brew, it's a little something I learned a few years ago from someone."

"Nyahh! It's working!" Blair the cat was amazed to find the deep wounds on her Okami closing up.

"Now that _that_ is over with, could you prepare the house for our guest?"

"Yes, of course. But who's coming?"

"My sweet Kid-kun, of course," she giggled.


	4. The Password is Roomies!

Episode 4: The Password is Roomies!

* * *

At Soul and Maka's apartment, Crona was sitting on the sofa. Maka told her to wait a bit, saying that she was going to prepare something. Anyway, Crona felt at ease here. Unlike her quarters in Shibusen, this place had such a welcoming ambiance to it. The chairs had cushions and were comfortable to sit on. The walls weren't made of cold stone nor were they empty, they had pictures. The windows didn't have bars nor were they sealed shut. They were open and had floral curtains that were nice to look at. She was convinced that this is what "home" felt like.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Man, what a boring day," Soul yawned as he walked down the streets of Death City. Since Black Star took off, and Maka and Crona were busying at the apartment, he found no one else to hang out with. He was getting bored. He had the rest of the day to himself and he couldn't think of anything fun to do. There was his motorcycle that needed a little cleaning, but he didn't feel like it. He could also do some training, but the Panting Sun made it unbearable to stay outside for long.

"I've heard that you've got a new student up there."

"Huh?" Soul found someone standing before him. He was dressed in the garb of a Catholic priest and had skull-themed earphones. It was Justin Law, the youngest Death Scythe in the history of Shibusen. He recognized him as the Death Scythe who saved him and Maka from the chainsaw weapon, Giriko. That was also the first time he saw a demon weapon fighting without the aid of a partner. "Yeah, the Shinigami announced it himself."

"I see," he looked up at the school, "I'd very much like to meet this person."

"Well, good luck to you. She already left," he continued on his way.

"Wait," he grabbed his shoulder, "You're a weapon, aren't you? Where's your partner?"

"She's busy. Why?"

"I'm a bit embarrassed to ask," he said hesitantly, "But…I need your help with a very important mission."

"Really?" Soul couldn't believe it. A Death Scythe was actually asking for help, _his_ help. It was unheard of. Nevertheless, he couldn't let such a-once-in-a-lifetime opportunity pass him by. It was his duty as a student of Shibusen. Also, helping out a Death Scythe would ensure him of bragging rights for the whole year. He would be the coolest and most popular guy in school. To him, something like that couldn't get any more awesome. Besides, this beats cleaning up his motorcycle any day. So, he immediately agreed.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Great! Follow me. I'll introduce you to your new teammates."

"Teammates?" He didn't realize there would be others wanting the same thing. Aside from Black Star, only Kilik, Ox, and Kim would be strong enough to accept such a dangerous mission. He thought carefully, since Justin didn't look like a guy that was handing out fat paychecks, then that meant Kim was out of the picture leaving only Ox and Kilik. They were the likeliest candidates since they weren't known for shying away from fame and glory. In conclusion, there was a big problem. Those guys were meisters and they had their own weapons. How could a mere meister-less weapon compete against that? His dream of being the coolest and most popular guy was shattered instantly.

"Don't worry, they're only there to support you," muttered Justing as if reading his thoughts.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Maka covered Crona's eyes with her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Trust me, okay?" her voice was full of excitement. Maka was quite eager that upon Crona's nod, she quickly led her across the room. With the sound of a door opening and a few more steps, she said to her guest, "I know that you've been having a hard time at school, so…" Crona's eyes were uncovered and they grew wide with astonishment.

"TA-DA!" Maka presented her room to her. It was very well cleaned. It had a table full of books for studying, two identical beds, and a great view of the neighborhood. All in all, it was a plain room. But to Crona, it was almost magical. She had never seen Maka's bedroom before. Sure she used her bathroom a number of times, but it was located opposite this room.

"Well? What do you think?" asked her friend.

"It's beautiful, Maka," she commented. Then, she pointed out the two beds, "Which one is yours?"

"This one of course," she went over and sat on it. Crona followed and pointed to the remaining bed,"So is that where Soul sleeps?"

Unfortunately, her last question triggered something. Maka's reaction was…unreadable to say the least. For a better understanding, had she been drinking a hot beverage when the question was asked, then Crona would be suffering third degree burns right now. Luckily, Maka was a model of self-control.

* * *

"WHAT!? WE DON'T SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM!!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Crona covered her head, expecting a fearsome Maka-chop. But after five seconds, it still didn't come. Instead, she received a soft pat on the head.

Maka took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I should be the one apologizing," "That bed is for you, Crona. I'd be happy if you stayed here with me," she smiled. With those words, Crona's heart grew three times that day. She was touched and she cried like never before. She hugged her friend and thanked her continuously. Maka reciprocated the hug, knowing fully-well that this was yet another step further into their blossoming friendship.

* * *

As for Soul, he was given his mission.

"What the heck is this!?"

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"This!" he pointed out a bucket full of water, a yellow sponge, and a bar of soap.

"Well, those are your teammates," he said. "Say hello to Mr. Sponge, Mrs. Bucket, and their friend, Sir Soap. And that is your mission," he pointed to his dirty dune buggy.

"Are you kidding me!?"


	5. The Wavering Heart

**Episode 5: The Wavering Heart**

_

* * *

_

Knock…knock…knock…

"Maka, are you there?"

6:23 a.m. Tuesday—waiting patiently outside the blonde girl's room was her partner, Soul Eater Evans. Having painfully learned his lesson from the accursed metal door of Crona, he placed a safe distance of two feet between himself and the door. But even at this distance, he could hear some commotion inside.

"Is everything alright in there?" he called out. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. It took a few minutes for her to answer the door. Strangely, she opened it just enough to squeeze through and closed it right after. Her hair was a mess and her pink pajamas were wrinkled and creased, as though they were just hurriedly put on. Several unfastened buttons suggested this. Soul felt the need to laugh at her disheveled appearance, but thought better not to. It was not cool having a large bump on the head this early in the morning.

"Everything's fine. What is it, Soul?" Maka cheerfully answered.

Note that her door opened inwards and not the other way around as he expected. This was good. After yesterday's string of _unfortunate_ events, Soul really needed a change of luck. And this was the first sign of things changing for the better.

* * *

"We're needed at Shibusen. Your dad said so."

"Wait. That _man _was here?" The grim expression on her face showed how much she disliked him. Soul understood this well and so he immediately veered her attention to something else.

"He left you this," he presented her a brown paper bag. At once, Maka eyed it with great suspicion. She remembered the last time she was given something by that repulsive individual. To think that he'd actually send her such lewd lingerie was unacceptable. It was sick and wrong on so many levels. Had he shown his face that day, her Maka-chop would've sent his cheating-ass all the way down to China.

"Don't tell me that's another…" she was about to go hysterical.

"Relax. It's just a peanut butter sandwich with an espresso," he handed it over.

She looked inside to verify. "Oh…well, thanks," she said, blushing.

"Geez," he sighed, "you always fly off the handle for every little thing. Why can't you just act a bit more matur-"

"MAKA-CHOP!!!" a heavy, hardbound encyclopedia appeared out of nowhere and made a big impression on his cranium. "What the heck did you say!?"

"…you're still too violent," he sighed again, rubbing the bulging lump of flesh. "At this rate, you'll always stay flat as a-"

"MAKA-CHOP!!!" He was flattened. With the second blow landing right on top of the previous, a miniature snowman-shaped figure was erected.

"Shut up, you idiot!" she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Stupid Soul," her cheeks puffed up. She thought of how that guy can just be so insensitive sometimes. He did not understand how she felt, particularly at a certain time of the month. He was a guy, after all.

_But still, it couldn't hurt for him to at least talk to me or something,_ she sighed. She didn't know if Soul noticed, but a small gap was growing between them. They were drifting farther and farther apart. She was saddened by this. She wanted to do something to help their friendship, but nothing came to mind. Their relationship had nowhere else to go other than to the "next level". She tried hard to imagine what that was.

First of all, they were already the best of friends. They shared each other's dreams, hopes and goals. There were no secrets between them and they were totally honest to one another. What else could they do besides…?

She blushed, all of a sudden. Her mind wandered into what can only be described as a serious relationship. Sure, Soul was good-look…not ugly. He had a cool chopper and he was doing somewhat OK in school. He didn't have any bad vices nor was he involved with the wrong people. He was trustworthy, dependable and supportive at times. However, he also had his bad points. For example, he didn't stop or resist any of Blair the cat's advances. He was constantly getting into trouble with his fellow idiot, Black Star. But, even after all that, he was still a great guy.

"No…we can't. There's no way that's possible," she concluded. As much as she valued Soul, she could not see him as her plus one. Besides, they were still kids after all. They still had school to go through, Soul had a long way to go before becoming a death scythe, and money was also turning into a problem due to the recession. Furthermore, there was also…

"Maka, are you okay?" asked the meek Crona. Her half-decent friend was still on her bed, covered by thick, warm blankets.

"It's nothing, Crona. You should get dressed, it looks like we have a mission," she smiled.

* * *

7:00 a.m.—at Shibusen, Maka, Crona, and Soul entered the vastness of the Death Room. Waiting for them was the ever present Shinigami-sama, the Death Scythes: Spirit, Marie, Azusa, and the most recent arrival, Justin.

"Shinigami-sama, you called for us?" they bowed in respect.

"How are you guys? Doing well?" he responded in his usual goofy tone.

"Uh, yes, we're doing fine. Why are we here, exactly?" questioned Maka.

"You're all here, because we've received some intel that the vampire, Mosquito, was hiding in Paris," Azusa answered on the Shinigami's behalf, "We've already sent some of your former teammates to verify. They still haven't found him yet, but we'd like you to assemble a small team to bring him in, alive."

"Who did you send?"

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her partner, Black Star. They're also the ones who called it in."

"What about Kid, Liz, and Patty?"

"Here!" chuckled Patty as she and her sister appeared behind them. A certain someone wasn't with them. The question need not be asked for Liz to answer, "Kid left yesterday and didn't say where he was going."

The Shinigami sighed after hearing the news. Lately, he has grown accustomed to not knowing where his son was. He wasn't sure of what to do with him. The boy was becoming more and more unmanageable if not…rebellious. And that sort thing can be most dangerous, especially during these troubled times.

"I see, so we're a meister short. Someone has to be left behind…"

"Or tag along," Maka was interrupted by none other than Blair de Valesti. She stood at the entrance with a smirk on her face. Everyone reacted with silent stares. "Oh, come on! It's not like I'm gonna backstab you all when we get there. I'll be lots of help, I promise." Her sweet smile and innocent face did not help her one bit.

"Do you have a partner?" asked Marie.

"W-What!?" the students were shocked that she was actually entertaining the idea.

"Nope. But I can use these guys," she pointed to Liz and Patty. Liz objected immediately, but despite her or the team's protests, Marie permitted Blair to join them. The Shinigami and the other Death Scythes agreed to this decision. Maka and the rest were outraged, but they had to comply for this was a direct order from the highest authority in the land.

And so, with Sid and Nygus to pilot their ride, the young heroes set forth to confront an old enemy in the romantic city of Paris…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Finally, I reached chapter 5 of this saga! So, in summation, I've made 29(Almost thirty) chapters since I've started writing a few months back. I'd like to thank all my valuable readers for helping me achieve this milestone. I, especially, would like to thank those who have reviewed me. You guys rock! I don't have to write names because you guys already know how awesome you are. And I thank you for that… to those who have not yet expressed their opinions of my stories... I have but only a few words to say to you _fine_ gentlemen and ladies… and that is… Review me!!! What? You expect me to beg?... 'coz I totally will!!! Please! Please! I beg you with all my being! Review me!!!.... Ahem, that is all… thank you for your time… XD…


	6. Absurdity in Paris

Episode 6: Absurdity in Paris

* * *

After briefly scanning the city with Soul Perception, Maka and the others managed to locate the crafty old man. His ancient soul signature was spotted on the islet called, Île Saint-Louis, near the heart of Paris. Due to the Shinigami's overwhelming influence, the term "no-fly zone" did not apply to them. Hence, the "Death Copter" could freely move about the city without fear of being obstructed or brought down by the French military.

"There he is!"

They spotted him crossing the Pont Louis-Philippe, a bridge that spanned the River Seine. It was quite fortunate that there wasn't anyone there at the time. This meant that there weren't going to be any casualties or hostage-takings, although, extensive property damage was still a high possibility.

* * *

At the same time, Mosquito had no idea of what was about to happen. In fact, he didn't even know where he was and where he was going. The last thing he remembered was being alone in the dark and then suddenly he was on the streets. Of course, it took a few solid hours of drinking and some cases of the finest vintage red wine to get from there to here. So, he was still drunk. It was apparent after he couldn't walk straight and often required the aid of walls, signs, and handrails.

"Mosquito!" shouted someone.

"Huh...?" He was still in daze and couldn't identify where the sound had come from. Instead, he looked at himself and noticed how shabby and dirty his suit had become. There were also some dried stains and a few holes on its arms and sleeves. The expensive shoes that were usually shinned and polished were now muddy and worn.

"What happened to me?" he asked himself. He tried to recall the series of events that led to this. First and foremost was the death of his Arachne-sama. The details were sketchy, but he knew that if Shibusen hadn't interfered then Arachne would still be alive. He cursed them under his breath. Without their great leader, Arachnophobia crumbled to pieces. What was left of its followers deserted the cause and became outlaws and bandits. Giriko, their chief golem-maker, disappeared in the midst of the turmoil and was never heard from again. Although, there were some reports stating that he sided with the witches.

"Oh, Arachne-sama! Please guide me!" he shouted to the heavens. It was then that he saw the large ebony carrier circling him. He grew furious at the sight of the Shinigami's insignia that was painted on its side.

* * *

"Mosquito!" again, someone shouted his name. He looked and found _her_, together with a few of her allies, to be blocking the path before him. It was one of the Shibusen brats whom he remembered facing in the battle for BREW.

"You've already taken Arachne-sama and destroyed Arachnophobia! What more do you people want!?" he shouted in a drunken stupor.

"Mosquito! You have killed countless innocents in your 800 years of existence. Now, we are here to take your soul," Maka declared as she and Soul readied themselves.

"Ragnarok!" Crona called out for her partner. In a split-second, the black sword appeared in her hand. Though the Demon Sword was silent and lifeless, its purpose was not lost. It had not corroded nor did its edge dull even the slightest. The fearsome blade reflected its intended target as if to say, "I'll cut you into pieces!"

"Leave me alone! I already have nothing else!" he bellowed before turning into his form from a hundred years ago. He became a large hulking creature whose massive pillar-like arms both served as his weapons as well as his legs. However, his imposing figure was made pointless by the fact that he looked almost ready to blow chunks. He had not considered that the transformation would make him extremely nauseous.

* * *

"Shouldn't you guys take him down while he's still dazed like that?" stated Blair while she and the Thompson Sisters watched from a safe distance. She was sitting comfortably on a wing chair with a crystal wineglass in hand. Meanwhile, Liz was giving her a shoulder massage, but still looking annoyed as ever. Patty stood beside the witch happily serving her with a champagne bottle.

"AND YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN GONNA HELP!?" shouted Maka.

Blair took a sip and sighed in satisfaction, "Of course we are. It's called emotional support." She raised her glass into the air and laughed, "Go team!"

"You worthless bum!!" Maka pulled a large book from out of nowhere and threw it at the lazy slacker.

"EVADE!" she ducked and the dangerous projectile flew passed her. Unfortunately, an unsuspecting victim got the legendary but rarely-seen, "Flying Maka-chop!"

"What a loss. Our first casualty," sobbed Blair, seeing as how Liz was knocked out cold. Suddenly, the witch stood up and turned around. "Liz, I shall avenge you!" she declared with fiery eyes. "Patty, transform!"

"Hai!" she saluted and turned into a pistol.

"SOUL RESONANCE!!!" Amazingly, both their souls were compatible and in synced. As a result, Patty turned into her Death Cannon form. Oddly enough, without Liz to complete their symmetrical weapon system, Blair didn't look as cool as she had hoped. Nevertheless, her spirit was unhampered.

* * *

She striked a pose and shouted, "Plasma Power!" Her words shocked them all. Soul and Maka could hardly say anything, Crona didn't understand at all, and Mosquito was outraged at her blatant attempt of infringement and insolence towards a certain anime/game character.

"HOW DARE YOU IMITATE MEG***N!!!" he charged at her. Since he relied so heavily on his arms, his movements were similar to that of a hopping mad gorilla.

"Get a load of my Buster Gun, you freak!" she carefully aimed Patty at the incoming foe. "NOW DIE!" she pulled the trigger…

_Poof…Poof…Poof…._

"Ehh?" Instead of a bat-themed energy blast, only a few puffs of smoke came out of the barrel. "Looks like I'm out of ammo," she chuckled and reclined back into her chair. Patty turned into her human form only to give her a refill.

Everyone suddenly fell over in disbelief. "ARE YOU FOR REAL!?"

"Hey, I get an A for trying, don't I?" she grinned at them.

"When, exactly, did she get so…useless?" they could hardly believe that _that_ was same the witch that kicked their butts a few weeks ago. Despite the minor setback, Maka and Soul did not forget their mission. "Maka!" Soul called her attention to the charging Mosquito.

"Right...Demon Hunter!" she screamed as the scythe-blade grew in size and in strength. The still-intoxicated Mosquito, infuriated over Blair's antics, did not notice the shinning blade until he passed by them and got his right arm sliced off.

* * *

"Watch out!"

Unfortunately, Blair's tactic also caught the attention of one of their teammates. Crona was too perplexed by the stunt that by the time she realized it, the large tumbling mass of muscle was already upon her. She tried to dodge it, but without Ragnarok's aid, her body could only go as fast as that of an average person.

"CRONA!" screamed Maka as her friend got knocked over the bridge-railings and fell into the icy waters of the River Seine.


	7. Rising Action

**Episode 7: Rising Action**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** To my dear readers, if you're reading this now, then I thank you for your continuing patronage. I apologize for the very long wait. It took a perfect combination of procrastination, writer's block, and weather conditions to make this 5.3-week-delay, and I can only hope that I can be a bit more consistent with my updates in the future. Once again, thank you for your time. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to express yourselves via review (All comments, except mindless hate, are accepted). Thanks again! ^_^

* * *

"HEEEEEELP!!!" Crona gasped for air. She tried her best to stay afloat, but the fear of drowning had already consumed her. So it was only natural that she panicked.

"Crona!!!" Without hesitation, Maka got on the ledge and jumped.

"You idiot! You can't swim!!!" but Soul was too late to stop her. He could only watch as his partner realized her fatal mistake and succumbed to the freezing water. As if things couldn't get any worse, these unbelievable, yet totally expected turn of events left them without two able-bodied fighters. Now, it appeared that it was all up to Soul, Liz, Patty, and Blair to pull a miraculous victory against Mosquito.

"Maka!" he was about to commit the same error of jumping, when a strong hand stopped him. "What the-?"

It was Blair. She sighed, "Dude, there's an easier way," she pointed to the river banks.

* * *

At the same time, Sid grew worried over the recent developments. Since victory depended so much on Maka's Demon Hunter, without it, the future looked bleak. Furthermore, they haven't heard from Black Star or Tsubaki since they arrived. He knew that without any of their heavy hitters, toppling Mosquito would be downright impossible.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Our mission remains unchanged, so there's no need to worry," answered someone.

"What about the kids?"

"They can handle themselves. They beat the Kishin, after all."

"But still!!"

"Calm yourself! We are not to interfere. It's a direct order from the Shinigami, understand?"

"…I-I understand…" he apologized to the Death Scythe, Azusa. The two were positioned at one of the grand bell towers of Notre Dame. The latter had already transformed into her weapon form whilst the former aimed her at the Blair Witch. With Azusa's abilities and pinpoint accuracy, an attempted assassination would have no margin of error. However, this wasn't the case. Their orders were to further observe Blair's fighting capabilities and to provide assistance only if the situation calls for it.

"Anyway, we should never take our eyes off her,"

"Roger that, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, half a mile downstream, Crona managed to reach the river bank. She tried to hold on, but the smooth concrete shoreline did not permit her. Moreover, her right arm held an unconscious Maka. Crona stood a better chance of surviving had she let the other girl go, but that option was clearly unacceptable.

Back then, if Ragnarok were there, he'd make a pair of dark wings and fly them off to safety. But he wasn't and Crona was not the powerful person she was before. Now, she can almost be considered a normal girl with a normal girl-body…almost. Anyway, she was only as strong and as resilient as a normal person of that age…which was a disadvantage in her situation.

"I mustn't give up! I mustn't give up!" the thought repeated itself over and over in her head. Maka had always come to her rescue but now that she herself was in danger, Crona would be a bad friend if she couldn't even help her once. So, she tried harder and harder until she was able to get a firm grip into some deep cracks.

And thus, a new problem arises: she lacked the strength to climb up. Aside from her precious package, her robes had absorbed so much water that it also weighed her down.

"No! I can't give up!" with that in mind, she let out a loud cry and hoisted Maka with all her might. In what may be called a miracle, she was able to lift the girl onto the dry elevation. After pushing her further so as not to fall back again, Crona felt so happy with her achievement. But her selfless act came at a heavy price for she was too drained to climb up. She could only hang on and hope that help arrives quickly.

Although this scene mimics that of a certain movie about a certain boat and a certain iceberg, the facts remain clear that Crona was succumbing to the cold in only less than fifteen minutes due to her wounds, her insufficient clothing against the elements, and her poor constitution. Besides, it is said that a healthy, adult person could only last about twenty minutes in freezing water before hypothermia sets in. So…

* * *

"I-I'm s-s-s-so…s-sorrryy….Mmmaaka," she struggled to smile before blacking out. Her body became too weak and too numb to feel anything. It was horrible, but a blessing in disguise for dying wouldn't be as violent or as painful. It would be as though she just went into a deep slumber and never to wake up again.

Alas! Sheer willpower and courage weren't enough to save the day as it had before…not this time. Soon, her fingers could no longer hang on and she started to drift away. As the current slowly parted the two, nearby, Soul was still frantically searching the water.

"MAKA!!! CRONA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?!" he shouted. There was no answer. He feared the worse, but still, he didn't lose hope. He ran along the banks to look for them, but to no avail. To make things worse, nightfall was fast approaching. Time was running out. Furthermore, he found no one around to ask help from and that greatly diminished his chances. Unbeknownst to him, it was Shibusen's SOP to alert and evacuate any citizen within a two mile radius for every field-battle. This was to minimize any civilian casualties that may occur in the crossfire and quite possibly to prevent any civil lawsuits to be filed against the school.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Blair casually walked over to inspect the wounded foe.

"How the mighty have fallen, eh Mosquito?" she chuckled.

"You Shibusen brats! You'll pay for this!" he got up, but with great difficulty.

"Oh really? And what do you plan to do afterwards? Drink yourself stupid again, I suppose?"

"Wait…" looking into her eye, he came to realize something. Whatever it was, he frowned at Blair, "You…I remember now…when I last saw you, it was after Arachne-sama hid herself from the world. Why have you shown yourself only now? And fighting for the Shinigami!?"

"I have my reasons," she replied, quite at ease.

"Then you leave me no choice." With a painful cry, he forcefully regenerated a new right arm and quickly brought it down on her. The attack was fast, though not fast enough as she managed to dodge it easily. However, this display of strength and fortitude was meant to show them that he was not ready to be defeated. "Don't think that just because you're related with Arachne-sama that I'll go easy on you…"

"I wasn't counting on it," she said, pointing a pair of silver cannons at him.


	8. Serendipity? The Climax of a Kiss!

**Episode 8: Serendipity? The Climax of a Kiss!**

* * *

6:49 p.m.—"I-I'm s-s-s-so…s-sorryyy….Mmmaaka," were Chrona's words before the river carried her away. Her body was already numb to the cold. And as she gave up her last breath, only the thought of a blissful Maka lingered in her mind. That image alone was enough to make her accept death as though it was merely a phase. Crona was happy and contented that she was able to do good in her life. More so that she saved Maka for the second time. Her only regret was that she couldn't see Maka's happiness through 'til the end.

As she slowly drifted to the darkness below, Crona smiled.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" a man's voice echoed in the abyss.

* * *

Not long after, there was a girl's voice. "Is she still alive?" Crona recognized this person to be Eruka Frog, one of her mother's toadies.

"Seems like it. Hey wake up!" there was a third voice, which she couldn't identify.

"Hey! A little help here!" the man was shouting from somewhere nearby.

"Pipe down, would ya! Besides, you smell like a wet dog! I can't let you come aboard!"

"What!? That's unfair! I saved her, didn't I?"

"Whatever. Why don't you swim to the shore or something!? Move it, Fido!"

The two voices were arguing until the man finally conceded and left.

"So, um, how do we revive her?" asked Eruka.

"Simple… with the kiss of life!" Just then, as the feeling of her body returned, Crona felt something pressing against her face. Suddenly, she began coughing up water.

"Y-you didn't have to do that! I-I could've used my magic!" Eruka was getting flustered.

"Well, then that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

_

* * *

Why am I still alive? What's happening here? And who is this person?_

Such questions remained unanswered. By the time she woke up, she found herself lying on the river bank. There was no one else with her except for Maka. Ignoring the question of who to thank, she quickly performed CPR to the best of her abilities. Though with no prior medical experience, she based her actions from a movie she watched with Tsubaki.

Firstly, she checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one. Then, she placed her hands on Maka's chest, right on top of her heart. She executed the procedure just like the movie, though she made sure not to press too lightly or too strongly that she'd shatter her rib cage. While she did this, she couldn't help notice how similar she was to her in terms of "flatness".

After several pumps, there was still no response. So, Crona had to do…

…_the kiss of life!_

She touched her lips—the very thought of doing that made her red all over. Nevertheless, it was for Maka's sake. 'This is innocent!' she told herself this, though she still thought of how soft those lips would feel. Pinching Maka's nose to prevent air from escaping, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she bent down to administer the "cure".

_

* * *

SFX: Chu!!!_

"Mmmm," a slight moaning was heard.

She opened her eyes and saw Maka staring right at her.

_SFX: Doki! Doki! Doki!_

* * *

The girl was surprised, obviously. Fearing that she might say something like "Get off me, you freak!" Crona quickly backed off and apologized.

"I-It isn't what it looks like! I wasn't-I wasn't…" she was scrambling for things to say, while going red all over again.

Strangely enough, Maka took it well. "It's okay, Crona. I understand. You were just trying to help me, right?" her sweet smiles seem to calm things down a bit.

"Y-yeah," she looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Unbeknownst to them, on the other side of the river was Soul Evans. It was out of pure coincidence that he just so happen to pop out of the bushes right on time to watch Crona steal Maka's very first kiss. He saw everything! His jaw dropped to the ground and so much blood flowed from his nose that the river Seine was actually dyed red. There was no word in the English dictionary that could ever explain what his reaction was.

* * *

All of a sudden, both girls burst into laughter. It seemed that Crona and Maka have realized how foolish the situation was. They were friends! And it was only CPR, so there wasn't really anything to be ashamed about. Anybody brought into a similar situation would have done the same thing. Thus, the real point here was to save a friend's life…that is why Maka and Crona had no qualms in smacking lips!

"Wait a second…" the latter sensed a disturbance in the narrative-force.

"…yeah, that logic seems to be…" even Maka felt it, "…flawed!"

Anyway, they were _suddenly_ reminded of what was really important…

* * *

"THE MISSION!!!" They almost forgot about their reason for being there. Immediately, they took off and followed the river upstream to the bridge, where Blair was having a hard time herself.

"Hey, watch it! That hurts us too, you know!" yelled Liz after Blair swung the silver barrel and slammed it against Mosquito's face.

"Sorry, but I don't know why I can't use you guys!" she replied, seeing that pulling the trigger would only make a clicking sound.

"Take this!" Mosquito threw a punch.

"Ouch!" screamed the Thompson Sisters when Blair used them to block the attack.

"Okay! That does it!" Liz turned into her human form and so did Patti. "We'll do this our way!" Blair stepped back while the two alternately transformed into their weapon or human forms to take turns firing at Mosquito like they did with the mummies of Anubis.

"Hold still!" Mosquito could not even deliver a single blow and was shot frequently between the eyes. However, this tactic did no real damage and only seemed to work as a diversion. Nevertheless, it was what Blair wanted. She knew that none of them could pierce his tough exterior, so the only thing they could do was to buy time until the rest of their team got back. Although…

"Die! Die! Die! You old fart! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!" Patty appeared to be having way too much fun that it was a bit frightening for her allies.


	9. Hell hath no fury

**Episode 9: Hell hath no fury…etc.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, please remember that the Soul Eater Chronicles is a series. As such, it is also important to read the two other stories coinciding with this one. Though I know that some of you have 'biases' on which character/s you'd prefer to follow and I respect that, but please reconsider. It is to help you, my valued readers, get the full view of this entire series. Thank you for your time and please enjoy... ^_^

* * *

Upon arriving at the bridge, Maka and Crona were greeted by an unsightly scene of chaos and destruction. Strewn across the battlefield were the lifeless bodies of stalwart comrades: Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti.

Amidst the turmoil was the lone survivor, Blair the Witch. She noticed their presence and greeted them with a sigh of relief. Their timing was quite impeccable or so it appears for the devious girl was up against the formidable foe, Mosquito.

"What happened here? What did you do to them!?" the scythe-wielder immediately questioned the deceitful ally.

"What are you yelling at me for? I didn't do anything!" Blair was outraged. Not only was she falsely accused, but the fact that Maka was quick to judge her, made it clear how little she was being trusted despite her efforts. "Okay, if that's how it's gonna be, then to hell with this!" she was fed up with the double standard bullsh*t. She reclined back to her chair and left the two girls to finish the job.

"What is this!?" Mosquito was furious at her attitude. From the beginning of the fight up to this point, the general behavior of the Shibusen students was that of a practice battle. They constantly changed the challenger as they saw fit. It was as though they regarded him as a mere training dummy to which anyone could take shots at. It was unacceptable. To him who had such high regards for honor, this was the ultimate show of arrogance and disrespect he'd ever received. "I will not be ignored!" he threw a large piece of rock at her.

* * *

"You do NOT want to mess with me!" she screamed. The projectile was just a meter from the target, when it shattered to bits after hitting a solid wall of sound.

"Whoa!" even Crona was surprised by how she blocked the attack.

"A sonic barrier! What kind of magic are you using!?" The old man had not seen her use a magic circle nor did he hear her utter a single incantation in creating that type of shielding. The only time he recalled witnessing such mastery over the mystic arts was over eight hundred years ago, when Arachne-sama was at her greatest. This recognition of power made him reconsider the old saying; _Hell hath no fury like a pissed-off woman._

* * *

"Hey…why is everyone looking weird?" Dazed and confused, Soul staggered to join them. However, he was very much weakened by the huge blood loss he incurred earlier. By the time he got close enough to Maka, he fell over.

"Soul!" Maka rushed to his side.

"M-Maka…Maaka…k-kiii…" he passed out before he could finish that line.

"And I suppose I'm the one to blame for that!?" a swift remark from Blair further intensified the atmosphere.

Maka pretended not to hear that comment and focused on the issue at hand, "The winds picking up. Crona find something to weigh him down." Her reason for such a strange command stemmed from the fact that Black Star, who exhibited the same blood-drained qualities, was being tossed around the battlefield like tumbleweed.

Crona picked up a smooth stone and placed it on Soul to act as a paperweight. Meanwhile, Maka tried to remedy her situation with Blair. She knew that they were all weaponless and the only way to win was to team up. "I'm s-sorry…for earlier. Can we be f-friend-s-s now?" she forced a smile.

But then, the witch snubbed her apology and laughed, "Fat chance that'll ever happen! I'm sick of hanging out with you losers!"

"GRRRRAAAA!!!! Can you be anymore stubborn!? I said I'm sorry already!"

"FINE! You want me to help, then how about this!" she stood up and grabbed Maka by the hand, "SOUL RESONANCE!!!"

_Boom!!!_

* * *

Due to their completely opposing soul wavelengths, the proposed Blair-Maka team had an explosive outcome which resulted in their abrupt break up. The initial blast forced Blair back into her seat while Maka landed on the unsuspecting Crona.

"Well that was stupid," she groaned. It took the witch a few moments to get her bearings and realize what had occurred. "You guys alright?"

"…" the scythe-wielder stood over the unconscious Crona. She said nothing and approached Mosquito who, at the time, grew weary of the battle and was about to leave had he not lost his favorite top hat.

"Wait! What are you- You can't face him alone!" gasped Blair.

"So is this a real fight?" he looked down at the skinny youngster. With no weapons in hand, he could already predict her impending demise.

"…" she merely stared at him.

"If silence means yes, then prepare yourself!" he attacked with a straight jab only to be countered by a surprise attack. "W-What is this!?" he was startled to find his arm cut off. Razor-sharp blades appeared on the girl's forearms.

* * *

"How is that possible? Is that Soul?" Sid was baffled himself.

"I-It's impossible! Soul is over there. How could she…this is something new. Quick, start recording!"

"Yes, Azu- what the?" Nygus saw a familiar frog-faced creature jumped unto their position. Soon, several of the tadpole-like, black balls appeared. They were surrounded.

"HOLY SHIIIII-"

_Boom!!!_

* * *

A second explosion rocked the French capital as one of the bell towers of Notre Dame was blown up, creating a large pillar of smoke seen from miles around.

"They're late," Blair was a bit disappointed. Not because those unwanted spectators saw one of her abilities, but they were also able to witness the discovery of something totally awesome. Nevertheless, they were stopped before they could really compromise her plans.

"What are you!?" Mosquito had no idea. He did not expect this nor did he know how to fight against it.

"…" the silent protagonist was ruthless. She was using her weapon-blood-born-abilities to tear him to shreds, literally. She was very fast and very strong. With blades appearing from just about any part of her body, she made short work of her opponent.

"I'm not gonna go down like this!" In a last ditch effort to win, Mosquito summoned all the strength he could muster and leapt as high as he could. Dropping down with 1200 pounds of muscle, his target had absolutely no chance of survival...


	10. The Fated Weapons!

**Author's Notes: **This is the TENTH and FINAL CHAPTER of the "Weapons of Fate" saga... I would like to thank you, my dearest readers, for helping me get this far so I've decided to end it with a lighter side... Enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave your comments, questions, or suggestions... ^_^

* * *

**Episode 10: The Fated Weapons!**

* * *

"H-How is this possible?" Mosquito couldn't believe it.

"Wow!" Blair had approached the shallow crater and found the big man suspended in mid-air by a cluster of blades all extending from Maka's body. "An Iron Lotus, huh?" she referred to the beautiful formation of blades. Please note that this isn't referring to a certain skating movie, but bears a striking resemblance to what she used against Asura, shortly before waking up. Furthermore, Maka is also sleep-fighting just like before.

"…" with remorseless silence, the blades simultaneously tore his body apart.

"Damn you! I won't be defeated like this!" cursed his severed head as he tried to attack with the same needle-nose technique of blood sucking.

"…" But Maka's lightning-quick reflexes allowed her to evade and counter with a wicked-ass blade. Shortly before disintegrating, he called out Arachne's name one last time. No sooner than that, the ancient purple soul of a vampire appeared. As to be expected from a demon weapon, Maka reached for the succulent morsel with greedy hands.

"Hold on there, princess!" Blair quickly snatched the prize from her grasp. "Sorry, but this is off the menu. I can't have you power up this early now can I?" she chuckled.

"…" Like a tigress denied of its prey, Maka bore all her razor-sharp fangs at the witch.

* * *

"Good night," she smiled, just before a long sharp spear fell from the heavens, towards the scythe-wielder. She dodged it, of course. But in doing so, she opened herself up to a KO punch from Blair.

"Rats, I missed!" snapped a black-hooded girl.

High above the battlefield was a group of witches riding on brooms and all were wearing flowing black hooded-robes to hide their identities. After flying down to a soft landing, they were promptly greeted by a humble Blair.

"As promised," she kneeled on one knee and presented them with the soul of Mosquito. "For the future Queen of the Witches," she said. Then, one of the six took off her hood and revealed herself to be a stern-looking, middle-aged woman.

"You've done very well, sister. With this, the rule of Mabaa comes to an end," she cackled. So did the rest of her companions.

"Wait! Before you lose yourselves, what do you intend to do with that?"

"Before we what!?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking, what exactly is your plan?"

"Heh, very well. Since you've already given us this soul and that of Vajra's, then I suppose that I could let you in on our little secret."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more," she lowered her head to conceal a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sid, Azusa, and Nygus reached the Pont Louis-Philippe only to find carnage waiting for them. Thankfully no one was killed. Maka, whom they saw earlier to be winning against Mosquito, was knocked out cold. At the same time, Blair was lying unconscious on her wing chair.

"What happened here? Did Mosquito do all this?" Sid was shocked by the defeat.

"Maybe not, Mosquito's over here," Azusa inspected several pieces of cloth which matched the same material as that of the old man's outfit.

"Looks like they left something behind," Nygus pointed to the long spear on the ground. Upon closer inspection, there were several strange symbols etched on the spearhead. "Hmm, it's quite high-grade and it also has a high degree of magic-potency. Who do you think left it?"

"I don't know. There aren't that many witches left with this caliber. They must be one of Mabaa's personal guards," Sid knew this from his experience in fighting them when he was still alive.

* * *

An hour later, Blair woke up on the helicopter. She was seated at the back, in between the Thompson Sisters. Her muscles ached and there was a throbbing pain in her head.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"We lost. And Mosquito got away," a grim reply came from Black Star, who was seated together with a sleeping Tsubaki.

"Well, at least we're still alive," was Soul's way of trying to cheer things up. He was seated opposite them with Maka and Crona. Due to their little swim earlier, both girls were soaked to the bone. Unfortunately, there was only one emergency towel available so they had to share.

"Is everything alright, Chrona-chan?" the witch smiled, seeing how red she was.

"E-Everything's…f-fine," she blushed even more.

"Quit picking on her," Maka reacted angrily.

Ignoring her, Blair yawned and stretched her arms about. "Well that mission was a waste of time." She looked at the girls beside her. Liz was still asleep, while her younger sister was busy listening to some tunes on her new and improved "PattyPod". Even with the girl's earphones on, Blair could hear the music as if it was coming from loudspeakers. Then, a mischievous thought came to mind.

"Yes? What is it?" the cute girl looked at her.

"Play track 10, full volume," she gave a wink.

"Um, okay."

Soon enough, a catchy tune filled the cabin. The song was familiar, but they couldn't quite guess the title. Then the chorus…

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Soul. Now, both he and Maka turned beat-red.

"Something wrong?" she asked, innocently.

"Y-Yeah!! Turn that racket off! People are trying to rest here!" he pointed at Liz and Tsubaki.

"Oh? Hey Liz, do you mind the music?" she elbowed.

"Nope," she answered with closed eyes.

"How 'bout you, Tsubaki?"

"Not at all," she smiled, nestled against Black Star's shoulder.

"You guys are awake!" Soul was surprised by this.

"See? Nobody minds. Besides, it's not like you guys kissed a girl or anything, am I right?" her gaze fell upon Maka and Chrona. She knew. Silence followed soon after as "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Parry made them uncomfortable with their present proximity. They were somewhat embarrassed as both avoided looking at each other.

* * *

"Wow! You guys are bright! Bright!" Patty cheerfully pointed out how the two were turning hot red.

"Yeah, you're burning up," Blair was surprised that their temperatures were getting high enough to dry their wet clothes, creating a thick vapor.

"It's smoke!"

"No, Patty. That's called steam," her sister explained the simple process of evaporation which she totally understood.

"What's going on back there!?" Sid hollered from the cockpit.

"Maka and Crona are getting hot!" answered the younger Thompson Sister.

"Shut up, Patty!!!" shouted Maka.

"Well, stop it! You're fogging up the glass!!"

"Someone open up a window! It's a sauna back here!" Black Star yelled.

"I don't mind," flushed Tsubaki, feeling his hard muscles pressed so close to her.

"I can't see where we're going!" the cool-headed Nygus was almost panicking.

"Hey guys! Is the helicopter supposed to be spinning around like this!?"

"Look! Look! The building is growing bigger!"

"Crap! We're going to crash!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up…"

"WAAAAH! We're all going to die!!!"

In the end, they eventually made it to Death City in one piece.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Production on the next story entitled, "Soul Eater Chronicles: Midnight Rave" will begin post-haste... So please, stay updated... ^_^ and Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
